


Games of Risk (#178 Combat)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [227]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combat on the Russian front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Risk (#178 Combat)

Ian opened the door at midnight.

“Can I sleep here?” Jonah asked.

Ian led him to the solarium. “When are they sending you back?” Ian asked.

“Three weeks.”

“Combat zone?”

“Probably. Hell, it’s all combat zone really.” Ian nodded. “For some reason the first time they started shooting and we were shooting back I kept thinking about when I had the chickenpox and you spent days playing Risk with me so I wouldn’t scratch, I wondered how much combat my units saw when I finally took Russia from you.”

“Probably a lot. Don’t think about it. Just try to sleep.”


End file.
